User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/My Opinions on Cub's Relationships
(Ok, guys, i decided to do Cub's turn the day after Pop's blog which i DID yesterday, so, blogging about Cub, well, Cub is like Handy and Sniffles, he doesn't seem to care when other characters dies or gets hurt. Maybe he IS too young to understand? Tho, mostly, he might laugh as well. Also, as Cub might not interact with other characters quite often except for Pop, Yeah, this bear might have alot of babysitters, still, besides Handy as it would be fun to watch how it goes better for others, if not too bad, btw. Still, Cub is just a kid, also, because of his age, he is somewhat kind, yet, something about him might be bratty too? Ok, time, to, start!:) Cuddles: Well, when Cub was "Cubtron" Once, he DID use Cuddles as a crayon and killed him, tho, what about it? What IF Cubtron thought that Cuddles wouldn't die? Yet, once, Cub, Cuddles, and many other characters was going to eat dinner together, and, in another episode, they was going to watch Lumpy's show. Otherwise, Cuddles could play with Cub, even if they haven't played together in any real episode, tho. Still, Cuddles could take care of Cub for Pop. So, many characters would like to babysit Cub, anyway, still, Cub might also be into Cuddles' tricks and, obviously, wanting to do same moves, tho, he might die during copying that by mistakes. Giggles: Again, when he was Cubtron, he also used Cuddles and Petunia, so, all three died, yeah, counting Giggles, what if uh u know, Cubtron didn't knew, hm? And also like with Cuddles, Giggles was with Cub in a dinner with other characters once, also, both was also in a group when they was going to watch Lumpy's show. Still, another time btw, is because when Cub was annoying Giggles inside a plane, Giggles should be aware that he is a boy and just a little kid, duh. Still, Giggles would become a VERY good Mother to Cub, or babysitter or whatever, Giggles might like to take care of Cub, yeah? So, Cub most likely seems good with her, yeah. Oh, yeah, and Cub even wanted to help Giggles to clean up the nature once, let's say really good friendship, or a little, yes! Almost forgot to say this, anyway, continue!: Toothy: Both Pop and Cub have only meeted Toothy twice. However, it was in Read 'em and Weep and also in Class Act. The first one is when Pop and Cub buys a book from Toothy, though, in Class Act, Cub enjoyed Toothy's singing, just like everybody else, even. Still, Toothy can also be seen in groups with Cub as well, yes. Also, as i thinks that Pop sees Toothy, somewhat, to be a good kid or young adult. Yeah, Toothy could take care of Cub for Pop's asking, in this case, Toothy knows those bears very well and is one of those characters who isn't neutral at the same time to them, pretty much everybody else seems to be neutral towards Pop and Cub, btw, according to me, yes. Lumpy: Cub seems to know Lumpy, tho, Lumpy doesnt know THAT much about Cub, he is more aware of his Father Pop. Still, Cub seem crazy to be interested in Lumpy's body parts. Is Lumpy's body parts, y'know, treasure? And yeah idk if Cub knew that the dinosaur head was meant to be Lumpy or not during Wrath of Con. Still, Cub was going to eat with Lumpy at a dinner, watch his show, Lumpy mourned Cub's death, and even meeting each other when Lumpy is a cop. So, still, Lumpy seems to care about Cub, as he mourned Cub's death as i said before, duh. Well, yeah, Lumpy is a good friend to the bears too, kinda. Petunia: Besides the said fact that "Cubtron" killed Petunia, along with Cuddles and Giggles, once, Petunia seems so good with Cub. Cub waved happily at Petunia once, and, idk, but when Cub noticed Petunia's head out of her body, Cub was looking curious, maybe thought that Petunia WAS, y'know, having her body under the sand like Pop, burying? Yeah, and i know once when Cub was having a Demon inside himself, he DID kill Petunia, but still Cub WASN'T himself, so, really. Also in dinner and in the show, darn, Cub is with many characters during these times yeah. Still, Petunia would be a good Mother/Babysitter to Cub as well, besides the fact that changing Cub's diaper is disgusting, still, Pop might do it rather, right? Really, he should rather if Petunia refuses, but idk if she wanna stay, yeah? Still, Cub seems friendly with Petunia most of the time, yeah. Handy: Just like Pop, Handy is SO "Neutral" With Cub as heck. They only seems to have been interacting, during Don't Yank My Chain and during the episode A Handy Nanny and in both episodes, Cub was getting annoying, and Handy dies in both, and, unfortunately, Cub, along with Pop, didn't die uh, how is it unfortunately? Well, because i didn't like how Cub was laughing at Handy's suffering, still, i know he is a kid, yes, and, in the latter, Handy DID babysit Cub, so, he might know Pop and Cub, still, due to how Cub doesn't give a crap, or, poop, about poor Handy, the beaver should be neutral with those two bears, yeah! Though, fair enough to say, Cub MIGHT like Handy, still, they're not good friends much, yeah. Nutty: Cub seems to NOT like Nutty at all, unlike how he thinks of other characters to say. To be sure, btw, in A Sucker for Love Part 1 Nutty "STOLE" a lollipop from Cub, stealing candy from a baby? Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk. Still, Nutty "DIDN'T" notice btw that Cub was crying, however, Pop DID hear that. Still, what if Cub forgives Nutty as he easily forgets and is easily forgiving Pop for his mistakes that happens to himself? Well, Nutty SHOULD apologize to Pop and Cub, still, they might not forgive him, anyway. Yet, imo, it WOULD be weird actually if, just if they made an episode that is continuing and doing references to former episodes, Cub would remember what Nutty did? And hate him without reason? Well, i wouldn't expect it to happen in a new episode, tbh. But, btw, to be clear, Cub wouldn't most likely hate Nutty, but he would most likely forget that but yeah more accidents may happen, yeah! Sniffles: Tho, Cub had no idea, Sniffles was going to help Pop to find Cub during A Hole Lotta Love and Sniffles would like to find him for Pop, only for Pop to ruin the moment as he fighted with Sniffles over steering the machine. Yet, Cub was with Sniffles around to help cleaning up trash in the nature during Every Litter Bit Hurts Tho, they didn't interact, face-to-face. Yet, Cub DID see Sniffles die, without negative reaction, as Pop might've done it a little bit, Cub just smiles and likes his helmet in Who's to Flame?. Anyway, Sniffles COULD babysit Cub, even if Pop wouldn't be happy with it, yet, he would allow Sniffles. Cub might be interested in Sniffles' scientist stuff as well that he is creating, and, Cub might play with Sniffles outside as well, yeah. Unlike his Father, Pop, who is both neutral and enemy with Sniffles, Cub IS friends with Sniffles, well, without being even neutral, or, enemies at all. Wow! Pop: Cub's Father which he interacts usually with, ALOT! Pop and Cub loves each other, and, Pop is the only character who have been playing with Cub, in canon and inside the show, anyway. Pop seems to be the closest thing to be a best friend to Cub, even if he is just Cub's Father. Anyway, Pop and Cub's Best Friends would happen to be two OC's who are based on them, well, they are OC's so they are not real, anyway. Still, i will explain my OC Characters one day, okay? Yeah, anyway. Ahem, even if Pop hurts Cub alot, by accidents that is, Cub always seems to, not maybe so surprising enough, forgive Pop for everything. Well, he is too young to hate maybe. Still, imo, Pop IS a decent Father as he DOES love Cub, yet, at least he isn't an abusive Father who hates his own Son. They DO have a nice relationship as they USUALLY always appears together, sigh, Like Father, Like Son! Flaky: Ok, it doesn't really count, but, in And the Kitchen Sink It was most likely Pop who was interacting (Indirectly!) With Flaky there. So, Cub wasn't really killing Flaky, they didn't even see each other like face-to-face. Hm, still, IF they was interacting, they could have been friends, as Flaky seems nervous, imagine her babysitting Cub? Ok i haven't said this during Pop's blog yesterday, tho, still. Imagine Flaky being good with kids, yet, she will panic every freaking time Cub is almost going to die or at least get hurt and Flaky is obviously getting herself accidentally injured OR even killed as she attempts to save Cub. Well, Cub might laugh at Flaky's misfortunes too, yet, i see Flaky and Cub as friends AND neutral, duh, yup! The Mole: Well, as seen at times, The Mole, as seen at the start, WAS about to help Pop and Sniffles, being controlling where they was going to find Cub when they was on their underground adventure, yet, The Mole sadly died so he couldn't continue. Also, as seen too. The Mole was one of the characters that Cub was with during the time when they clean up the nature. Still talking tho, as y'know when The Mole was curing Cub from his injury during A Sucker for Love Part 2 The Mole was even giving Cub a lollipop so he wouldn't cry anymore, but yes Cub, obviously, SHOULD have been scared as the screaming was debatable if he was doing it of fear or with joy, ok, imo, it was fear, yup! In Spare Tire However, Cub doesn't tho seem to know that The Mole died, i think Cub thought the remains was something else obviously or thought that it was something else, yeah. They looks good, hm. Yup. Disco Bear: As seen only inside A Vicious Cycle Disco Bear was inside the house, as a police, however, when Disco Bear died, Pop and Lumpy looks shocked at first, yet, Cub had NO reaction at all. However, Cub doesn't know how death is like, then. Also, he should have been like "Where did Disco Bear go?" Thinking that his head isn't something scary sight, not noticing that it's his head and that he is gone. Hm, however, idk if the moment during Sea What I Found counts btw or not? *Shrugs* Why? Because Disco Bear WAS responsible for Cub's death tho, still, they didn't interact in there. And anyway tho, Cub would most likely be interested in DB's dance moves and tries to dance like him, hm, should DB babysit Cub as well, guys? Yeah? Russell: Yeah, they didn't interact, yet, in Mime to Five Pop and Cub WAS going to order something from his restaurant, only to die. Anyway, Pop and Cub SEEMS to love to eat inside Russell's restaurant. Or outside or just take their food to their home, yeah. Still, it makes them neutral as he only works there and they doesn't hang out, most likely that, yup! I uh says, i know i says that alot, even if alot, yup. Uh, u know know that i think many characters likes to eat at Russell's anyway? Yup. Lifty and Shifty: Hm, let's see now. Hm, they stole from Pop and Cub during Easy For You to Sleigh Yet they didn't notice the raccoons who then left the Christmas tree, and, the Christmas tree could, just possibly could, have killed Pop and Cub. And yup also, they was killing Cub in some, y'know, time? In As You Wish Tho, even if mistake, still. And in the short Kringle, Kringle Feast Cub was with them as every character inside was going to eat. Hm, still, neutral and enemies, yup! Mime: AS i said yesterday, as seen in Mime to Five Pop hates or is just neutral to Mime, however, Cub IS neutral and good with Mime. Imagine if Mime is then entertaining Cub or babysitting him, even if Pop doesn't seems happy with Mime being in his house, yet, happy to see that he can entertain his kid and take the job, anyway. Cub seems to be interested in Mime's tricks and might play with each other. Cub is still neutral as the episode i mentioned earlier in this one, even Cub SHOULD know that Mime was just doing a mistake, duh. So yeah friends AND neutral, then. Yeah. Flippy/Fliqpy: Surprising enough here, or not so much, Cub is like the only characters to be Fliqpy's friend or neutral with him. In A Vicious Cycle Even IF Fliqpy was pushing Cub, he didn't attempt to use his (Cub's) tricycle on Cub. Also, in the ending, i seem so stupid to finally notice that he COULD have been turned into Good Flippy and allowed Cub to ride on himself. Obviously, i thought Fliqpy remained evil inside the tricycle. Ok, i is going to not be kidding, right now not. I think that after the ending, Fliqpy DID kill Cub, otherwise, it wouldn't be fair. Tho, it is the soldier code that says to kill infants IS forbidden, so, Fliqpy, when he was alive, DIDN'T kill Cub, yet, he just may hurt but he didn't kill. But, during his life as a tricycle, btw. I like to believe that when he isn't a soldier anymore, Fliqpy DOESN'T care anymore and decided to kill Cub off-screen as the aftermath of the episode! Yeah, duh! Anyway, Cub have NEVER meet "Good" Flippy. Yet, Flippy would be kind to Cub, but, Pop would STILL think that Flippy is Fliqpy, so, he wants Cub to stay FAR away from Flippy as possible, maybe! Yet, in Flippin' Burgers Fliqpy DID cause Pop and Cub to accidentally die. Looks so maybe, yeah. So, Cub most likely IS friends with Fliqpy, without being his enemy. Yet, neutral as well as Fliqpy doesn't act in a friendly way most of the time to anybody. Yup! Cro-Marmot: Even though Pop DID interact with Cro-Marmot, Cub haven't at all. Yet, Cub DID notice Cro-Marmot's ice cream truck during the episodes when Pop does too, so, yeah, both Pop and Cub seems to be friends and just neutral with Cro-Marmot like normal people, indeed. Yup! Ok, seriously, i must stop with this "Yup!" Thing. Still. Friends/Neutral characters then, hm. Ok. Splendid: Cub IS a Splendid fan, as he is cheering for Splendid in From Hero to Eternity and also, seen in Splendid's convention in Wrath of Con and yeah his Dad might not be a Splendid fan, yet, Cub obviously is. And in the episode See What Develops Cub either knew it was Splendid, tho, he prefer to keep the secret, or, he DID thought that Splendid obviously was somebody else. The gallery was however saying otherwise. ._., So. IF Splendid admits his true identity to Cub, i bet Cub WOULD keep his promise for Splendid. So yeah Cub seems to be a normal fan as he knows that Splendid is a hero. And well it would be weird if a superhero was babysitting, tho, still, maybe not but hey Splendid should at least once like some episode, save Cub's life. In this case, Pop MIGHT give Splendid a chance, or maybe not, still. Cub is indeed Splendid's usual kid who is a fan of his idol, whatever. Friends! Indeed! Lammy: As they HAVEN'T interacted, yet, i think Lammy should babysit Cub in an episode. Also, it causes Mr. Pickels to attempt killing Cub, meanwhile, Lammy tries her best to save Cub's life from her pickle. Tho, Cub most likely doesn't hate Lammy, but he doesn't care about her, maybe. And Mr. Pickels: Even Mr. Pickels, not yet interacted with Cub. Mr. Pickels, as said before, would try to murder, or at least even hurt, Cub. So, Cub wouldn't notice what Mr. Pickels wants to do with him, still, enemies as he is out after Cub, yeah. Bonus: Girlfriends: A Female OC based on Cub and a Female Panda that is in Cub's age. Friends: Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Lumpy, Petunia, Sniffles, Pop, Flaky, The Mole, Disco Bear, Mime, Flippy, Fliqpy, Cro-Marmot, Splendid, and Lammy. Enemies: Nutty, Lifty, Shifty, and Mr. Pickels. (Ah, quite green enemies besides not Fliqpy!) Neutral to: Cuddles, Giggles, Petunia, Handy, Flaky, The Mole, Disco Bear, Russell, Mime, Fliqpy, Cro-Marmot, and Lammy. Heck yes now, finally i made it, again. Phew, wow! Anyway, i did remember bonus, yup. Ok, anyway. I tried my best, as always uh, as usual i do, yup. Darn, now i do it again, ahem, anyway, so, Flaky is obviously in the next relationship blog, so, Cub doesn't hate anybody, however, he might annoy some. Still, see ya next time at "Flaky's Relationships!" So, yes, thanks for watching and reading, see ya in the next blog, bye! Category:Blog posts